


of egg rolls and this quiet bliss

by earlgrey_milktea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breakfast, Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a little bit of crying, mari is a wonderful sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: When he blinks open his eyes, the first thing he sees is the sunlight glinting off the gold of his ring. Their ring. A smile spreads across his face as naturally as the sunrise.yuuri wakes up and finds happiness waiting.





	of egg rolls and this quiet bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chromyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/gifts).



> happy birthday, friendo!!!!! ily and i hope you have a wonderful day and that this makes you smile (:
> 
> i've never written for these two before so i apologize if everybody is completely ooc, aha. i went with what i know and what i love: waking up to the smell of breakfast and the warmth of home. also i love big sis mari, okay?? yuuri's family is so warm and loving and i'm so glad viktor can come home to that.
> 
> \+ according to the wiki, makkachin's gender isn't mentioned in the jpn, but eng trans. went with "male" ; i threw that out the window bc i'm a fic writer, i do what i want  
> \+ i tagged yuuri's family but his dad doesn't make an appearance at all, i'm so sorry otou-san---but know that he is waking up somewhere and joining them in at the breakfast table soon!!  
> \+ this is so sappy but it's supposed to be a feel-good fic so i rest my case

Yuuri wakes up alone in Viktor’s bed.

He’s still sleepy-warm, though, and there’s a weight by his feet that can only be Makkachin. When he blinks open his eyes, the first thing he sees is the sunlight glinting off the gold of his ring. Their ring. A smile spreads across his face as naturally as the sunrise.

It’s not unusual for him to fall asleep next to Viktor. The spare room has officially become Viktor’s room, but they still keep to their respective rooms mostly, even though his entire family and everyone in this town knows that they’re more than just friends, more than just coach and student. Soon, maybe, hopefully, the rings they wear will be tied to official words on paper, but for now, the little gold band on his finger is real, the slight weight on his fourth finger is real. 

Gently nudging Makkachin off his feet, Yuuri grabs blindly for his glasses. He steps across the room to dig out a sweater from Viktor’s closet. Viktor has quite the collection. He tugs on a striped grey one and slips out the door.

It’s still too early for most Yu-topia guests to be awake. The hot spring baths won’t be open until later, but Viktor doesn’t really like going in the baths alone. He’s convinced it’s haunted no matter how many times Yuuri tells him otherwise. Mari seems to think it’s just an excuse to have Yuuri all to himself in the baths. Either way, it leaves a lot of places for Viktor to be this early in the morning.

He’s not in Yuuri’s bedroom. Sometimes he hides in there, even though Yuuri’s embarrassed about his stash of Viktor Nikiforov goods. Viktor thinks it’s endearing. Viktor also thinks a lot of mushy things about Yuuri. But Yuuri isn’t one to talk.

He’s not out in the gardens, even though he’s been talking of cherry blossoms for the past month. Makkachin has followed Yuuri, and he laughs as she bounds towards the grass and rolls around. They’ll have to give her another bath soon.

His shoes are still by the doorway, so he isn’t out for a morning jog. Makkachin still trotting alongside Yuuri is enough proof. 

Yuuri shivers in his bare feet. “Come on, Makkachin,” he says, “Viktor will turn up sooner or later.”

They make their way to the kitchen. He can hear his mother’s voice, warm and welcoming, over the sound of eggs sizzling on the grill. The familiar brightness of the answering laugh tugs a smile from his lips as if a call and response.

He finds Viktor standing in the kitchen with his mother. His sleeves are rolled up, bangs pinned back by barrettes Yuuri recognizes as the ones he gifted his sister a few years ago. He has a hand around a frying pan, half turned towards Yuuri’s mother as he rolls the egg yolk carefully. Yuuri’s mother is beaming, ready plates in hand as she watches Viktor with a certain fondness not unlike the way Yuuri catches her looking at him.

His heart has never felt so warm, so full.

“He wanted to make you breakfast,” Mari says from behind him. 

Yuuri turns. He doesn’t know what kind of expression he’s making, but his sister visibly softens. “Viktor told me he doesn’t know how to cook,” he manages around the weird lump in his throat. 

“I don’t know how that man managed to survive on his own before coming here,” Mari says, shaking her head. She leans down to pet Makkachin. “He gave ma a fright, showing up so early like that. Said he wanted to learn how to make ‘those egg things that Yuuri likes.’ Took fifteen minutes trying to translate between them and now look at them, giggling like partners in crime.”

Yuuri ducks back behind the doorway to lean against the wall. His hands are trembling. He tilts his head back, eyes burning as he whispers to his sister, “I love him so much, nee-chan.”

Mari stands up, watching him quietly.

“I’m so scared,” Yuuri says, and a tear leaks out from his eyes, so he closes them, shuts them tight. He can feel his sister taking hold of his hand, squeezing gently. “I’m so happy, I’m scared that someone will realize their mistake because I’m not meant to be so lucky, how did I manage to find my whole world and bring him home and get to keep it—”

“Yuuri,” Mari says, and Yuuri gasps in a breath. His sister ruffles his hair as she gives him a smile. “You know you’ve been positively glowing since you both came home? Dad, ma, and me—we’ve never been more proud, or glad, to see you smiling so much.” She squeezes Yuuri’s hand again. “You’re allowed to be happy, Yuuri. Really.”

Yuuri’s crying again, but it doesn’t hurt that much. He’s always been a crybaby. But his sister is patting his hair like she used to when he couldn’t sleep at night, and Makkachin is nudging against his legs comfortingly, and then there’s a softly accented voice beside them asking him what’s wrong.

Mari pulls away as Viktor steps closer, blue eyes wide with concern. Yuuri swipes at his eyes and slides his glasses back on.

“What happened?” Viktor is asking, but Yuuri shakes his head. He smiles up at his fiance.

“I’m fine now,” he says, “because you’re here.”

Viktor blinks. Then he smiles, too, slipping their fingers together. “You are so sweet this morning, my Yuuri.”

And Yuuri still blushes at the way Viktor calls him that, so easily, so unabashedly, so lovingly. He goes willingly when Viktor pulls him into the kitchen. His mother is waiting, presenting plates full of still-steaming  _ tamagoyaki _ . Mari is peering at them critically, while Makkachin wags her tail at her feet.

“Look, Yuu-ri,” his mother says, “Vicchan made you breakfast!”

“Your mother is a very patient lady,” says Viktor, “and an even more wonderful cook.”

Yuuri takes a look at the sunlit kitchen, his family around him and the man he loves with all his heart and more at his side, and smiles. 

He’s happy.

**Author's Note:**

> happiness can feel like such an abstract concept, but it's not impossible. you deserve it. you're allowed to deserve it. you really, really are.
> 
> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter <3


End file.
